1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the field of packaging goods for retail sale, and more specifically to improved systems and methods for packaging media discs.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is becoming increasingly common for CDs, DVDs, and other types of media discs to be sold in sets. The design of suitable packaging for holding a plurality of media discs presents an ongoing challenge to the packaging industry. A key consideration in a successful package design is manufacturing cost. Packages are sold in extremely high volumes. Thus, even a difference of a fraction of a cent per unit can be a significant factor in the success or failure of a particular package design. However, the packaging industry is highly competitive. Thus, in order to compete successfully in the marketplace, it is also important for a package manufacturer to produce packages that are functional, durable, and esthetically pleasing.